For the Flower's Sake
by LaughingDot
Summary: Rukia just wants a little romance. I think T is a good rating. There's nothing graphic.


Ichigo was neither romantic nor affectionate, and to Rukia's dismay, he never really seemed all that sexually inclined. She realized that after noting this fact: Ichigo had been surrounded by gorgeous women for quite a time, Yorouchi, Orihime, Tatsuki, or any of the female squad captains and lieutenants, but he never showed any interest. Well, perhaps he had been interested, but between monstrous hollows, evil manipulative shinigami, and his friends being kidnapped left and right, sex was not the first thing on his mind.

However, those years had passed by, and now that she was married to him, she had expected his natural libido to kick up. And thankfully, it had, though he didn't parade it around like some other men did. He was still shy and quiet about the subject in public, but he did admit that he enjoyed it, at least with her.

Anyway, sex wasn't really the problem. It was everything that came before it. Ichigo was completely ignorant in the ways of wooing. No rose petals on the bed or chocolates on the pillow, or even a cuddle. He just went straight for it, got it done, and then fell asleep. Rukia was unsatisfied. Well, not with the lovemaking. It was good. Hell, who was she kidding, it was great. Rukia was unsatisfied with the romantic side of their relationship in general. Rukia wasn't a big romantic herself, but she could still appreciate it.

Despite his lacking in the love department, Ichigo was a good husband. He was strong, intelligent, steadfast, brave, loyal, and many, many other characteristics that made up a good man. Although he seemed forever trapped in a perpetual grouch, he was also kind. Rukia noted that he was in general nicer to her. He didn't boss her around as much, though he still did, or at least tried to. She guessed that this was because that was how Ichigo's father treated his mother, and therefore that's how Ichigo thought a man should treat his wife. Rukia wasn't complaining, it's just she would have liked romance every once in a while.

At the moment, however, she was not thinking about romance, she was thinking about how she was going to dodge her husband as he hurled himself towards her. They were sparing, as they often did. Since Ichigo was not part of the Gotei 13 or any of its branching organizations, Rukia trained with him in her spare time. Of course, physical conditioning was not the only benefit from it. Seeing him sweaty and grunting was really nice, and a definite turn on. His muscles were rippling and his eyes were blazing. These sparing sessions usually led to other things, later, after they went home.

Though, right now, she was frustrated and not sexually. Somehow he had pinned her against the wall, and she couldn't push him off. She hated being held down. It made her feel trapped, constrained. Letting out a growl she made a quick writhe to escape. Finally she wriggled herself away from the wall, but not out of his grasp. He suddenly pulled her close to him. Air escaped from her lungs. Her heart jolted. In an instant, her frustration and annoyance melted into gooey fluttery butterflies.

She felt the back of his sword against the back of her neck, bringing her face increasingly closer to his, gently inching her forward. She jumped when she heard her zanpakuto hit the floor. Apparently, it had slipped from her grasp. Just as their lips were about to come together, he pulled away. She stood stunned for a moment.

He took off his shirt, revealing his wonderful chest, toned stomach and glistening skin. He was taunting her. And it was working. Damn. Ichigo knew all the ways to make her hot and bothered. She took a deep breath to compose herself. He would not win this match.

She blocked his advance and he dodged hers. However, Rukia was growing tired, and she couldn't focus on his technique with his abs so exposed. As hard as she tried, he kept getting the upper hand. Finally he tripped her and again pinned her, except to the floor this time.

His gaze was so intense. He pressed his hips down against hers. She groaned. Damn it, she loved the way that his body felt on hers. With a clank and scuffle, he shoved his zanpakuto away. She followed suit. Then he pressed his mouth to hers. Wow he was a good kisser. His kisses always made her weak in the knees. Thankfully she was on the floor this time. Other times she had to cling to him to stay standing. Though, she would never tell him this.

As utterly overwhelming as the kiss was, Rukia knew that this wouldn't last. In another minute her shirt would be gone too. But before that could happen, the petite shinigami realized where they were. Rukia finally broke the kiss. When Ichigo drew in to continue it she turned her face away.

"What?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"We're on the sparing room floor."

"So?"

Rukia let out a grunt of disgust before pushing him off of her. "Excuse me, but anyone could walk in."

"The door's closed."

"You don't get it." She stood up and retrieved sword

"Get what!" He sat up.

"You are so unromantic!"

"Wha…." Ichigo had a look of frustrated confusion of his face. "Rukia, no one is going to walk through the door."

"But this is so ughghhghhh… were on a floor, a floor of a sparing room. It's not the…proper place to do… that! It's so …" She shuddered.

"How is it so disgusting? At least I'm attracted to you when you look your worst." Ichigo winced internally. This wouldn't end well.

Rukia's mouth dropped. "Excuse me! You weren't saying that two minute ago when you were kissing me!"

"Yeah well, sometimes it's like kissing a 12 year old boy," he mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately he wasn't quiet enough.

"Well then why don't you go at it with the 10th Squad Captain, since he's just your type!" She slammed the door viciously. Ok, so Hitsugaya didn't look twelve anymore. He looked sixteen.

---

She was so furious. He was such a pig sometimes. How could he say that to her! She was his wife, not his girlfriend, or his plaything! He needed to respect her!

Well, he did respect her. Rukia knew that. She was just upset. He was definitely not getting out of this one. Yelling at him wasn't the answer though. He would only argue more. She needed him to listen. Communication was key to a good marriage, right? But she didn't know the right thing to say to him. She didn't want him to become an overly romantic softy; she loved him as he was.

A small smile crept onto her face. She loved him. It was true. Of course she didn't show it often, but that was how they worked. They knew each other's feelings, but they didn't need to say it. She had chosen him instead of her life long friend, and her brother's vice captain. How Ichigo convinced Byakuya to approve, she didn't know, but she was happy he did.

She just wanted Ichigo to tweak a few things. Such as the stupid things he says, or how pig headed he was, or how completely clueless he could be.

She slid open the door to her home, and then to her bedroom. Having a bath would help her calm down.

---

Warm water trickled over her calf from her fingertips. For this short moment, Rukia forgot what she had been so tense about. The steam seemed to make the whole world disappear. She could just sit, relax, and contemplate. Actually, she was thinking how nice it would be to have her husband in the bath with her. She rubbed her thighs together. He'd be wet, hot, sexy, sweaty…sweaty? Then Rukia remembered the whole sparing incident and her mood became dour again.

Stupid boy.

Suddenly, she more felt him, than heard him come through the door. No doubt he would soon want to take a bath too. Draining the water, Rukia rose form the tub and wrapped a robe around herself. The last thing she wanted was to see Ichigo. She might slap him, or kick him in the face. Either one would do.

Slipping out of the bathroom, and sneaking past where Ichigo was, Rukia dressed, then made her way to the kitchen. Although they had a few servants, she was nobility after all, Rukia enjoyed making her own meals. Cooking was one of the more wife-like things that she did, and she liked it. Ichigo liked it to, she made sure of it. Bad things happened when he shunned away her food.

Tonight, however, he would just have to find something else to eat. Pigs don't get to eat at tables with ladies.

---

Ichigo stared at her back while she cooked. Just by her stance he could surmise that he wasn't getting fed tonight, and he was really hungry. His only option was to apologize. But he didn't really know what to say, apologies weren't his forte.

"Rukia."

"What." She said harshly. He thought about leaving it alone. Maybe he could just grab something to eat elsewhere. That would be fairly easy. Most people liked him in Soul Society. The longer he looked at her though, the more he knew that he had to say something else. This wasn't about the food. This was about him. He couldn't leave her angry with him, especially since he knew he was wrong. Finally deciding on what to say he spoke.

"Since when did you want me to be romantic?"

"What?" She spoke softer this time.

He waited for an answer, still staring at her back.

"Well, I guess I always have, I just never expected it, so I never pushed it." He voice was much softer this time.

"I'm not really one for holding hands on a long walk, and that sort of stuff."

"I know but… it would be nice." The conversation ended there.

That night they slept with their back to each other, facing their respective walls.

---

He was at it again. Jumping around with his muscle rippling, grunting as he went. Damn, her focus was going again, too.

It had been a week since the last sparing incident and both of their tempers had simmered down. Currently, they were sparing again. Rukia claimed that this session was strictly for training purposes, but that resolution crumpled away rather quickly. He didn't even have to take his shirt off before he had her on the ground with his tongue in her mouth.

Mmmm, he tasted good. Ah yes, his hands felt so nice and strong. Oh God, his stomach, oh what could she really say, it was Ichigo's stomach.

Just as he began slipping her top off, she felt the cold floor beneath her, and suddenly the warm fuzzy feeling was gone.

She broke the kiss again and sighed, slightly disappointed. "Ichigo…" She said rubbing her forehead. This wasn't what she wanted. She wouldn't allow herself to give in. She hadn't the first time; the second time would be no different.

As she was pushing him away, Ichigo shifted above her and pulled a blue flower from his shirt.

Unfortunately, the thing was a sad excuse for a flower. The stem was broken in several places, the petals crumpled if not gone altogether, and overall, the poor plant was on its last legs.

Ichigo stared at it with one raised eyebrow. Rukia just stared at it. "Ichigo, that's a pretty pathetic attempt."

"Well, it's an attempt." He said gruffly and a little embarrassed.

This time she lifted her eyebrow as she looked at him. She remained silent for a bit.

Groaning with disappointment, Ichigo began to lift himself up, but Rukia pulled him back down. "It's an attempt." He didn't look at her, annoyed with his pitiful flower.

Somehow, in someway, his awful attempt at romance made her feel bubbly inside. He had listened to her, and really that was what she wanted the most. By doing just a simple, action, even if it was a complete failure, he was saying that he was willing to change. He was willing to change for her. A small smile spread across her lips, and a chuckle slipped out.

He glared at her. Gently, Rukia placed her forefinger and index between his eyes where his brows met. "Don't look so upset" He looked away again. She took the flower from him. "Maybe I shouldn't ask you to be romantic anymore… for the flowers' sake."

He snorted. "No shit."

Letting out another small chuckle, she pulled him back down into a kiss. This time however, she thoroughly enjoyed it.


End file.
